1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to accessory devices for handheld computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers, including personal digital assistants and palm-sized computers, provide the user with a wide variety of functions, such as a calendar, an address book, a task list, a notepad, and a calculator. These handheld computers may be approximately the size of a stack of 3xe2x80x3xc3x975xe2x80x3 index cards, sufficiently compact to fit into a shirt pocket.
Handheld computers can be used with covers to protect the device while it is in use or as it is carried between locations. The encasement helps to protect the handheld computer.
Handheld computer may be used with peripheral accessory devices to extend functionality and user for the handheld computer. Electronic peripherals may be attached to the handheld computer. Attaching electronic peripherals, however, also increases the overall size of the combined unit.
Embodiments of the invention include a cover for a handheld computer. The cover may detachabley couple to the handheld computer through a peripheral portion that inserts into an accessory rail of the handheld computer. The cover may house one or more electrical components to provide additional functionality with the handheld computer. The cover may also include a connector to enable the handheld computer to communicate and/or exchange power with the accessory device.